


You Make it Hurt So Good

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: “Harry,” he said, a clear warning.“What are you going to do about it, Daddy?”Draco is in a bad mood. Harry knows just how to draw him out.





	You Make it Hurt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from John Mellencamp's "Hurts So Good"
> 
> This was for prompt #S11 Daddy/Spanking by bixgirl1. I feel like Drarry is really lacking in the number of Daddy Kink fics (or maybe I've just read them all?) so I was really excited to do this! As always, thanks to Helen for the alpha and KimG for the beta. And of course the lovely mods for hosting this. Any remaining mistakes are mine!

When Harry stumbled out of the fireplace on Friday evening, he found Draco sitting on the loveseat reading a book. 

“Hey,” Harry greeted, wordlessly spelling off the ashes from his cloak. 

“You’re late,” Draco said without looking up. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but his eye caught the title of the book Draco was reading; Finnegan’s Wake. Harry turned to the fireplace mantle and saw the clock read 6:18, so he was late—by three minutes. He took in how stiffly Draco was sitting, back ramrod straight, though it was an extremely soft couch, his fingers tightly grasping his book. 

Harry moved towards Draco with a crease in his brow, shucking his outer robes. He sat down next to Draco and put his hand on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I wasn’t paying attention to the time.” Normally Harry would have laughed at Draco, but Draco noticed Harry was three minutes late and he was gripping Finnegan’s Wake as if it was what he was born to do. 

“Hmm,” Draco replied, flipping a page in his book, without looking at Harry. 

Harry sighed. Sometimes Draco got like this, angry at everyone and everything because something didn’t go according to plan. Draco wasn’t the type to lash out, but he was the type to brood for days, which annoyed Harry. The only thing he could do was try to draw Draco out. 

Harry scooted away from Draco so he could lay down, then put his head in his lap and looked up at Draco. 

Draco glanced down at Harry unamused, before going back to his book. “I’m reading,” he told him. 

“No, you’re not,” Harry told him. Harry knew he’d read that book at least 50 times, almost always when he was upset. Harry suspected it was because the book was so utterly confusing that it allowed Draco to fully immerse himself in it and forget about whatever it was that was bothering him, that was if he was actually reading it…which he wasn’t. 

“I know that you are not familiar with the concept, Harry, but generally this is what reading looks like,” Draco said. “So could you please stop bothering me?” 

“No,” Harry said simply, prying the book from Draco’s hands. 

Draco glared down at him. “Harry,” he said, a clear warning. 

“What are you going to do about it, _Daddy_?” Harry whispered the last part and given his position, immediately felt the effects of it on Draco. Just a twitch, but Draco was definitely interested. 

The only real way to get Draco in a better mood when he was like this was to give him control over something. More often than not, that something was Harry.

“I ought to punish you for being so insolent,” Draco said, cupping Harry’s cheek with deceptive gentleness. “I ought to take you over my knee and paint your bottom red.” 

“Then why don’t you?” Harry said defiantly. “Why don’t you punish me, Daddy?” 

If Harry wasn’t a trained Auror, he might have been taken by surprise at Draco’s next move, but his quick reflexes allowed him to ease into the action and help Draco flip him over. When they were settled Harry’s hips rested over Draco’s legs, ass up. 

Draco touched Harry’s ass, squeezing him through the fabric. “Look at you,” Draco said. “Look at this ass. It’s a shame what I’m about to do it.” Harry felt Draco move and suddenly his lower half was exposed to the elements. Harry had no time to recover from that surprise as Draco’s hand came down with a resounding _smack_. 

Harry yelped. 

Draco hit him again. “Did I say you could make any noise?”

“No.” 

Another smack. “No, what?”

“No, Daddy,” Harry answered, trying to keep his voice level. Even though they had just begun, Harry was already almost desperately hard. 

“Good,” Draco said, running his hand over Harry’s ass cheek. “You like this, don’t you? You like when I punish you.” Harry nodded minutely before catching himself, and Draco spanked him again. “Tell Daddy you like it,” Draco cooed, sickly sweet. 

Harry kept his mouth shut, he knew Draco liked it when he had to work for it a little bit. If Harry just submitted without a fight, Draco would take it as consolation, and that was not something he wanted.

Draco spanked him twice more. The initial stinging pain numbing into a pleasurable ache with every blow. 

“Harry,” he said impatiently. When Harry again said nothing Draco smacked his ass with five quick blows. When the last one landed a strangled sob fell from Harry. Draco’s hand paused in mid-air. “Color?”

Harry twisted his body a bit to look at Draco and said clearly, “Green.” Draco nodded and brought his hand down to hit Harry again. Harry bit his lip to keep from calling out, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stop himself from vocalizing his pleasure. He knew Draco could feel how much he liked it, as Harry’s prick was like steel and he was positive his pre-cum had made a mess of them both. 

With the next blow, Harry finally relented. “I like it, Daddy!” If Draco didn’t stop spanking him soon, he was afraid that he might come untouched. And judging from the erection poking into his side, he figured Draco might be having the same problem. “I like it so much, please do it again.” 

Draco rubbed Harry’s tender ass cheeks with light strokes. “If you like it, it’s not a punishment is it, Harry?” 

“No, Daddy,” Harry answered. 

“Are you going to be good for me now?” Harry nodded. “Go wait on the bed.” 

Harry stood up slowly, and Draco placed his hands on Harry’s hips to steady him. Harry went into the bedroom and looked at the bed, trying to decide how to position himself on it. Hands and knees were always a safe bet. Just as he settled himself Draco walked in. 

“Look at you, all ready and waiting so well for me.” Harry heard Draco open the wardrobe. “You’re being so good I think I’ll go easy on you, how does that sound?” 

Harry made a low sound of assent but didn’t dare speak, for fear of Draco changing his mind. He felt the bed dip, and then Draco’s hands were on his ass again, caressing him with an almost reverent fervor. “Do you know how much I love your ass, Harry? How round it is, and it just fits so well in my hand. If you could see it, Merlin.” A finger teased at Harry’s hole and he whimpered. 

“But do you know what the best thing about your ass is?” Draco pulled his hand away, and Harry felt the tingle of a cleansing charm. Draco leaned across Harry’s back and murmured in Harry’s ear, “How well it takes whatever I give it,” as he plunged a slippery finger into Harry. 

There was little resistance, and Draco was able to work in a second finger almost instantly. Harry was seeing stars by the time Draco spread his digits and began to twist them. “See, Harry, already your ass is begging for more. Should I add another?”

“Please, Daddy,” Harry moaned, moving his hips back, trying to get more of Draco inside of him. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Draco added a third finger. “Oh, Harry you’re such a greedy little thing aren’t you, sweetheart? All you want is for something to fill you up, don’t you? I bet you’d have a cock up here 24/7 if you could figure out how.” 

Harry could only whimper at this point, as Draco’s fingers twisted inside of him, pressing on his spot. His dick was leaking onto the bed and he was desperate for release, but without Draco’s say so, he wouldn’t dare touch himself. So the only thing he could do was fuck himself the best he could on Draco’s fingers. 

“You want to come, don’t you?” But before Harry could reply, Draco withdrew his fingers. Harry thought he might cry at the loss. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“Daddy’s cock,” Harry almost sobbed. 

“Hmmm,” Draco thought. “No.”

“Daddy, please!” Harry turned his head to look at Draco.

Draco smiled at him, an eyebrow raised. “It’s punishment, Harry, don’t you remember?” 

“I’ll be good,” Harry whimpered and turned back around.

“You will?”

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be so good, if you’ll just fuck me, I swear I’ll be good.”

“I believe you,” Draco said, and Harry felt pressure on his entrance. “But I still can’t reward bad behavior. I’ll fuck you, but it won’t be with my dick.” 

“Anything, Daddy, anything!” Harry leaned back into whatever was at his hole and choked when it entered him hard and deep. “Fuck!”

“It vibrates,” Draco said by way of warning. Harry cursed again and dropped down to his elbows, unable to support himself any longer. “Do you like this, Harry?” Draco asked, thrusting the dildo into him harshly. 

“Ohh, yes, Daddy, I like it so much.”

“Of course you do. You’d like anything in there, wouldn’t you? You’re such a little cock slut.” 

“Yes,” Harry hissed, but if it was in response to what Draco had said or the dildo, Draco couldn’t tell.

“You know what else this thing can do?” Draco asked, and then said something Harry couldn’t quite hear. “It’s hands-free.” Before Harry had time to process that, a hand was coming down hard on his backside. 

“Daddy!” He gasped. 

“This is what you really like, isn’t Harry? A cock up your ass and hard spanking.” He smacked him again. “I think you’re naughty on purpose, just so Daddy will punish you.” Draco’s voice was getting a little thin, and Harry could hear the tell-tale slick of Draco touching himself between spankings. 

“Maybe,” Harry groaned. 

“Don’t lie,” Draco commanded, grabbing a handful of Harry’s ass almost violently. 

“Yes, Daddy, I do! I love it when you punish me,” Harry pleaded. Draco let go of him then and followed it up with three quick smacks to his ass. Harry came unexpectedly, back arching and a silent cry on his lips. 

Draco pulled the dildo out him before coming on Harry’s ass. He watched as his come slipped into Harry’s hole for a few moments, before pushing Harry down and collapsing next to him.

After they caught their breath a bit Draco reached out to take Harry’s hand. 

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked, propping himself up on one elbow. 

Draco turned his head to face Harry and gave him a small smile. “Talk about what?” 

Harry hummed and pulled his hand away to rest it on Draco’s cheek. “Don’t act like nothing’s wrong, Draco.”

“Who said you could know me so well?” 

“Mmm,” Harry pretended to think for a moment, “Probably you. When we, you know, got married.”

“Ah, yes, we did do that, didn’t we? What was I thinking?” Draco sat up and grabbed his wand, aiming at Harry’s back to clean him up. 

“That you were going to get to fuck the Great Harry Potter’s ass every night, and tell him all your secrets.” Harry rolled over so Draco could clean his front and the sheets. 

“That last part does not sound like something I would agree to,” Draco laughed. Harry reached up and pulled Draco’s head down to his chest, and wrapped his arm tightly around Draco’s shoulders. 

“Tell me your secrets, Draco, or I’ll mess up your hair,” Harry threatened while Draco squirmed in his arms. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll talk about it…but later, okay?” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hey on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
